


Repeat Customer

by Daegaer



Category: Doctor Who, Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angels, Drabble, Gen, Recognition, timelords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-07 10:11:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16406438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer





	Repeat Customer

"I'm sure I've seen you somewhere before,"Aziraphale said to the pleasant, if eccentrically dressed woman. "I never forget a fashionable dresser."

"I bought some pamphlets from your shop in the 18th century," she said. "They contained esoteric knowledge I was after."

"Good heavens," Aziraphale said, "I wouldn't have put you a day over thirty. And I actually _sold_ you something? You must have been very persuasive, Miss Um -"

"It was Christmas, London was under attack," she said off-hand. "I'm surprised you remember me; I was taller then. And a man back then. And it's not _Miss_."

She grinned.

"It's _Doctor_."


End file.
